1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines used in weight training. Additionally this invention relates to a method of weight training which would require an apparatus as disclosed in the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
The practice of lifting weights as a way to improve physical conditioning of the muscles has become increasingly popular in recent years. Although the methods for carrying out this practice vary widely, the basic principle involved is use of a muscle or muscle group to raise and lower weight against the force of gravity. With existing exercise equipment of the "constant resistance" type, the user raises and lowers a preselected weight.
It has been recognized in the art that the capability of a muscle to do work varies within the range of motion of that muscle. "Variable resistance" exercise equipment has been used to provide a potentially more efficient exercise of the muscle. In this type of equipment, a preselected weight is raised and lowered as the exercise is performed. A change in resistance occurs within the range of motion of the exercise through leverage changes, typically provided by cams built into the apparatus.
Other devices are known which assist the user of the equipment in raising a weight when the user can no longer perform the exercise. These devices may generally be reset after the user has completed the exercise.